Drabbles on a Ship
by danyan
Summary: The third chapter is up! This chapter and the next few are based on AkaVertigo's Tempest in a Teacup: Intermission: BlueEyed Behavior. They are just possible 'prestories' on how the 'rules' were made.
1. Telling the Fire Lord

This is going to be about a bunch of drabbles about me and my friends on a ship with Fire Lord Zuko. To find out how this happened, let's begin. There may be some shipping later.

* * *

Telling the Fire Lord

Amy, CaSandra, Ash, Christina, and Taylor were leading Fire Lord Zuko onto their ship. They were letting Fire Lord Zuko to inspect their ship, to allow them to retrieve General Iroh, or, The Dragon of the West. Zuko's old ship was cramped, compared to the palace, so he had to inspect everywhere to make sure this was big enough for 4 girls and an army full of men. Everyone knew to stay out of their way, for only Casandra and Taylor were not evil, but the others were at least half evil.

* * *

Many inspections of rooms and corridors later:

* * *

Zuko was at the front of the ship, staring out to the sky. Little did he know.

"Why do I have to the messenger?" A frenzied Ash said.

"Because. You are the one that likes to get him angry, so this is the perfect job for you!" A mad Amy told her.

"Fine. But you get to be the target when he gets mad."

"Whatever." She shoved Ash towards Zuko.

She looked back at her, shoved her glasses back, and walked forward.

"F-Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yes, Brigadier General?"

"How's the crew?"

"How should I know? You are the one training them. Why?"

"We're drifting." Ash said quietly.

"What?"

"We. Are. Drifting." She said louder.

"What!?! Where are the men. I need to talk to them."

"Ummm... want me to get Taylor?"

"I said men, not man."

"I know... the _men_ are at the royal dock still."

"What?!?"

"I believe one of them was showing the others how to do a trick, and the rope holding us in was caught on fire. Wow, nice weather today, isn't it?" She said, improvising.

"What room do I get?" He said, trying to soak in the information.

"You're the Fire Lord, sir. You choose your own. Although, we do have a guest room, that you might enjoy."

"It better not be the cells." He mumbled, walking off.

* * *

After inspecting his new room and putting hair ties in it, meant for the crew, which were over 10,000 hair ties believe it or not. He looked around the crew's quarters and found many pieces of armor. He asked Christina to make it look like authentic armor. The task was completed, much to his liking.

* * *

All of the ship members reported to the meeting room, doing as told.

Zuko was explaining on how things work on a ship, for him being on one for a very long time. They all knew how to work the engine, but it runs all the time. He assigned jobs to each person. Christina, the navigator. Ash, the sailor. Amy, the nurse and cook. CaSandra, the crafty person. Taylor the person that organizes the weapons and armor.

After everything was settled, everyone went to their rooms, took off their armor, changed to their lounging clothes, and went their separate ways. Some, Zuko, to the lounge, others, Amy, to the kitchen, Christina, to the navigating room, Ash to the wheel, CaSandra to her room, and Taylor to the crew's quarters. Or, just the quarters.

After doing their job, they turned in and went to sleep. All thinking the same thing:_ Agni, why am I stuck here with them, and them only?

* * *

_

Hope you liked the first one. It was actually supposed to just be the conversation, in the first few paragraphs where Ash was talking to Fire Lord Zuko, but, I decided it should have more depth to it. That's why I dumped the computer into a pool! Ok, crazy moment over. Do you get it? Okay, tell me if you like it, what I can do better, some requests, that stuff. Just read and review. I just realized. I should just be saying review because you just read it. So why do you have to read it again, then review?

Either way, seeya!

danyan


	2. Love

1Love. It's weird. It... It makes you feel all tingly inside when you have your first kiss, you're first love. Zuko didn't feel it at all when he kissed Jin. That was a set-up by his Uncle.

If... if only something else happened in the caves. She almost healed his scar. Her fingers were on it, but, her thumb was on his lips. If only his Uncle hadn't burst in like that. If only.

No one should dwell on the past. No one should. But we all do.

* * *

This one was a different drabble for me to write. I normally write more lengthy things, but this one is short, sweet, and it gets the moral out quickly. Yes, I am a girl, so I do tend to write 'mushy' things. But don't count on a lot! Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I am a pink freak (no offense) and it doesn't mean I go around flirting with every last boy I see! And, yes. I am a zutarian. So there. I mean, I am like the only zutarian in my group of friends. Oh well. Hoped you like it.

danyan


	3. Rule 1

Thanks joebob for reviewing!

Yeah... mushy stuff... not me!

Anyways, this one and the next few will be based on Tempest in a Teacup: Intermission: Blue-Eyed Behavior.

Disclaimer: AkaVertigo wrote the 'rules' I am just coming up with a possible 'how these rules were made'.

* * *

1.Bathing times will be decided according to each crewmember's schedule, rank, and the ability to remember to **_lock the damn door when she's in there.

* * *

_**

I just got done learning a new set of moves. Uncle made me do them over and over again until I got it right. I was sweaty. Especially with the sun out and heavy armor on.

I banged on the door, noticing that no one signed in to take a bath. I opened the door to hear a shriek.

I could only see Katara's terrified face. I covered my eyes with my hands, a blush creeping up to my face. I walked out, slamming the door on my way.

* * *

AkaVertigo, you rock. 

danyan


End file.
